


Tiara Przydziału

by rosalieirenen



Series: Afirmacja Życia [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Slytherin
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalieirenen/pseuds/rosalieirenen
Summary: O tym, jak Evander został szlamą...Czyli dodatek do serii Afirmacja Życia, który - stwierdzam, ku własnemu zaskoczeniu - można nawet potraktować jak oneshot o.0





	Tiara Przydziału

**Author's Note:**

> Afirmacja Życia #1 : Afirmacja Mroku, rozdział 10 i ¾

  _1 września 1991 r._

 

Evander spojrzał na Lairda Verlaine’a ze strachem w oczach. Nie chciał jechać do Hogwartu. Niestety, skończyły mu się pomysły na to, jak odwieść od tego swojego wuja. Próbował wielu rzeczy. Chował się w piwnicach dworu, zamykał w toalecie, trzymał kurczowo kolumny łóżka, płakał i prosił, a kiedy niemal doprowadził wuja do białej gorączki, błagał, żeby go nie wysyłano do szkoły.

Laird w końcu się poddał i zamiast zmuszać go, usiadł obok i obiecując, że nie wyciągnie go siłą z pokoju, kazał usiąść normalnie i z nim porozmawiać. Evander czuł, jak panika powoli go opuszcza i poczuł się strasznie głupio. Zacisnął usta i wbił wzrok w dłonie.

– Dlaczego nie chcesz iść do szkoły? – zapytał w końcu wuj.

Sprawiał wrażenie spokojnego i wyrozumiałego. Evander przełknął ślinę, czując jak zasycha mu w gardle.

Jak miał to powiedzieć? Jak ubrać w słowa lęk, który nie dawał mu spać przez ostatnie tygodnie? Im bliżej było do wyjazdu, tym gorzej sypiał, ciągle śniąc ten sam koszmar.

Spiął się i otworzył usta, ale nic nie powiedział.

– Evander? – zachęcił go wuj.

Chłopak westchnął. Cokolwiek nie powie, wiedział, że będzie to brzmiało żałośnie.

Ale skoro tak, to co na tym tracił? A powiedzieć coś musiał. Czuł na sobie ostre spojrzenie.

– Boję się – zaczął. Kiedy przez dłuższą chwilę Evander milczał, jego wuj znów go zachęcił.

– Czego?

– Żetiaraprzydzielimniedogryffindorujakmojąmatkę – wypluł z siebie jednym tchem.

Laird uniósł brwi.

– Możesz powtórzyć? – zapytał chłodno.

Evander spojrzał na niego ze wzrokiem mówiącym “Błagam, nie każ mi tego powtarzać”.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że Tiara wie, co robi?

Evander milczał, nie rozumiejąc.

– Jeśli przydzieli cię do Gryffindoru, to znaczy, że jesteś Gryfonem i tam właśnie najlepiej się będziesz czuł.

– Nigdy nie będę się dobrze czuł w Gryffindorze! Nie chcę tam być!

– Myślę, że Tiara na pewno weźmie to pod uwagę.

_Co…? Czy Tiara… pytała uczniów o zdanie?_

– To niemożliwe - powiedział.

– Dlaczego nie?

– Próbujesz mnie przekonać, żebym wsiadł do tego pociągu. Nie zrobię tego.

– Więc jesteś tchórzem. W takim razie zostań. Kolejnego Gryfona jakoś byśmy znieśli, ale Verlaine w Hufflepuffie? To byłaby hańba.

Lodowaty głos wuja sprawił, że się wzdrygnął. Nie. Nie nie nie. Nie był Puchonem! Dobrze, niech będzie. Jakoś przeżyje w Gryffindorze. Ale nie jest tchórzem, nie będzie tchórzem!

– Dobrze – warknął po to tylko, żeby zobaczyć, że wuja już w pokoju nie było.

Zacisnął pięści, wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i zszedł na dół sztywno. Wuj, ubrany w płaszcz, stał obok jego kufra i czekał na niego. Wiedział, że przyjdzie. Evander zdusił w sobie chęć wykrzyczenia światu, jak źle się czuł.

Wyszli poza obręb posiadłości. Evander dostał polecenie, żeby złapać się mocno ramienia wuja i po chwili aportowali się w ciasnej i ciemnej uliczce. Przeraźliwy hałas, który w nich uderzył, wskazywał na to, że to musiał być Londyn.

Wuj wręczył mu kufer i ruszył ku wyjściu z zaułka, natychmiast wtapiając się w tłum przechodniów. Evander podreptał zaraz za nim i skręcił w prawo, stając naprzeciw budynku dworca. Westchnął ciężko, ale poszedł za wujem, który zdążył się już oddalić.

* * *

Zegar wskazywał dziesiątą trzydzieści osiem. Evander spojrzał na wuja.

– Może jednak… – Przerwał pod wpływem ostrego spojrzenia. – Pójdę już – mruknął w zamian.

– Do zobaczenia w święta, Evanderze – powiedział jego wuj i zniknął.

Evander został na peronie sam.

Odnalazł pusty przedział. Wpakował swój kufer na półkę i usiadł przy oknie, tyłem do kierunku jazdy, obserwując gęstniejący tłum. Uczniowie pojawiali się na stacji, wraz ze swoimi opiekunami. Przyjaciele rzucali się sobie w ramiona, a dorośli uśmiechali się czule na ten widok.

Czas mijał, aż w końcu wskazówka zegara, wiszącego nad ich głowami, zaczęła się zbliżać do dwunastki, by wskazać pełną godzinę. Na przepełnionym peronie zawrzało, a Evander odwrócił wzrok, żeby nie musieć patrzeć na pospieszne pożegnania rodziców i ich dzieci. Poczuł uścisk w żołądku. Jego matka może i była Gryfonką (to słowo nawet w jego myślach brzmiało jak obelga), ale była jego matką i na pewno żegnałaby go tutaj, gdyby żyła.

– Hej. Pierwszoroczny? – usłyszał głos po tym jak drzwi do jego przedziału się rozsunęły.

Skinął głową, odwracając się.

– O, to ty! Cześć, Evander. Chodźcie, mamy miejsca! – chłopak wystawił głowę z przedziału i gestem przywołał kolegów.

– Cześć, Draco – odpowiedział, blednąc w jednej chwili.

Do przedziału wpakowało się dwóch potężnie, jak na jedenastolatków, zbudowanych dzieciaków, których prawie nie znał, bo wujostwo niezbyt często zabierali go do państwa Malfoy.

– Cześć, Vin, cześć, Greg – dodał, kiedy siadali.

– Nareszcie, nie mogłem się doczekać, co nie?

Całą drogę Draco mówił o Slytherinie, aż Evander poczuł, że robi się zielony na twarzy. Kiedy pojawił się wózek ze słodyczami, zawartość żołądka podeszła mu do gardła. Draco zapytał czy wszystko w porządku, a Evander zapewnił go, że w najlepszym. Chłopak nie naciskał.

* * *

Evander przeszedł przez próg sali, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na otaczających go uczniów. McGonagall nakazała im ustawienie się gęsiego i początkowo Evander ustawił się grzecznie w linii. Nie wytrzymał długo. W końcu miał zobaczyć, jak wyglądała słynna Wielka Sala, o której opowiadał kiedyś syn Flintów, więc przepchał się do przodu i uniósł w górę wzrok, omiatając sklepienie pomieszczenia. Niebo było tego dnia przejrzyste, specjalnie zwrócił na to uwagę, kiedy płynął łódką za półolbrzymem. Wielka Sala wiernie je odzwierciedlała, a kiedy Evander przyjrzał się bliżej zauważył, że jedyna konstelacja, jaką rozpoznawał, smok, również znajdowała się w poprawnej pozycji.

Westchnął lekko, zauroczony widokiem. Opuścił głowę i jego oczy rozbiegły się we wszystkich kierunkach, chłonąc obraz, który się przed nim rozpościerał. Był tak skupiony na suficie Wielkiej Sali, że zupełnie nie zwrócił uwagi na to, jaka była ogromna.

Pomieszczenie wypełniały setki świec, ale mimo to, nadal panował w nim półmrok. Sala nie była bardzo szeroka, ale za to długa. Mieściła w sobie cztery stoły, przy których siedzieli uczniowie, podzieleni kolorem szat. Dłużej przytrzymał spojrzenie na stole Slytherinu, a później Gryffindoru. Zacisnął usta w wąską linię i pomaszerował razem z resztą uczniów, zatrzymując się bliżej stojącego w poprzek sali stołu nauczycieli. Serce waliło mu jak szalone, kiedy McGonagall zaczęła odczytywać listę. W głowie nadal brzmiały mu słowa piosenki śpiewanej przez Tiarę Przydziału, kiedy siadał na stołek jako jeden z ostatnich.

Prawie nie zarejestrował faktu, że jest na roku z _tym_ Potterem. Liczył. Dziesięciu Krukonów. Dziesięciu Puchonów. Dziewięciu Ślizgonów i siedmiu Gryfonów. Oprócz niego przy stole nauczycielskim stała jeszcze dwójka przyszłych uczniów. Jednym był Weasley, więc można liczyć, że Gryfonów było ośmiu. Ostatni miał wyjść Zabini, dziesiąty Ślizgon, pomyślał Evander. Nogi trzęsły mu się ze stresu, kiedy gorączkowo myślał o tym, jaką decyzję może podjąć Tiara. Jego matka była Gryfonką. Cholerną Gryfonką.

Evander nie chciał być Gryfonem. Nie mógł nim być. Spojrzał tęsknie na stół Ślizgonów, powoli unosząc Tiarę na głowę. Oddalał od siebie tę chwilę, jak tylko potrafił, ale nie mógł już dłużej zwlekać. Przy stole Slytherinu, Draco Malfoy i Theodor Nott ściskali już ręce starszych roczników, przyjmując gratulacje.

Kapelusz opadł mu na oczy, odcinając go od otoczenia.

**Evander Verlaine, tak?**

Chłopak przełknął ślinę. _Właśnie, Verlaine_ \- pomyślał. _Jestem Verlaine. Nie mogę być Gryfonem._

Głos w jego głowie roześmiał się chrapliwie i beztrosko.

 **Nie możesz? Tak myślisz?** Zadrwił z niego. **Doprawdy, Evanderze. Chyba wiesz, kim była twoja matka, prawda?**

Evander zadrżał. Jego przeklęta matka. Gryffindor.

**Tak, Evanderze, twoja matka należała do domu Godryka.**

_Ale ja nie chcę tam trafić,_ błagał w myślach Evander. _Nie chcę. Chcę do Slytherinu. Chcę do Slytherinu. Chcę do Slytherinu,_ powtarzał jak mantrę.

**Chcesz do Slytherinu? Jesteś pewien?**

_Jak niczego innego w świecie. Proszę. Jestem Verlaine. Wychowano mnie na Verlaine’a. Muszę być w Slytherinie. CHCĘ być w Slytherinie._

**Widzę, że podjąłeś decyzję. Taaaak, masz wystarczająco cech na Ślizgona, chociaż nie wszystkie są… w pełni przebudzone.**

_Chcę do Slytherinu. Chcę do Slytherinu. Chcę do Slytherinu._

**Dobrze, Evanderze.**

**\- SLYTHERIN!** \- wybrzmiał głos i Evander westchnął, wiotczejąc na stołku.

Nogi miał jak z galarety i z trudem dotarł do stołu Ślizgonów. Natychmiast usiadł obok Draco i Theo. Nawet nie słyszał ostatnich dwóch przydziałów. Czuł, jakby zdjęto mu z piersi ogromny kamień i nagle znów mógł oddychać pełną piersią. Czuł się lekki. Był szczęśliwy.

Ledwie zauważył przemowę dyrektora i rzucił się z apetytem na półmiski, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jaki był głodny. Od śniadania nic nie jadł, a i wtedy nie potrafił wiele przełknąć.

* * *

Weszli do Pokoju Wspólnego i Evander znów mało nie otworzył ust ze zdumienia. Pokój był cudowny. Zielono-srebrne fotele i kanapy, dywany i kotary. Tak różne od szarych tkanin w jego pokoju w Dorchester. Okna przyozdobione były witrażami (czy nie byli czasem pod ziemią?). Szedł obok Draco, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony i mało nie wpadając na Gemmę Farley.

– Tu są pokoje chłopców, a tam dziewczyn. Wasze kufry już tam są.

Draco ruszył jako pierwszy i Evander podążył za nim. Korytarz dla chłopców był długi i miał siedem odnóg. Evander przyglądał się tabliczkom na odnogach, głoszącym: drugi rok, trzeci rok, czwarty rok… ostatnia, na samym końcu, miała napis “pierwszy rok”. Weszli w odnogę korytarza i ich oczom ukazały się trzy pary drzwi. Draco otworzył te po prawej, a Evander po lewej stronie. Pokój oświetlony był kilkunastoma świecami. Był przestronny. Pod ścianami stały trzy spore łóżka z zielonymi kotarami, obok każdy miał małe biurko i szafę, a na środku pokoju stały kufry. Evander rozpoznał jeden z nich jako swój. Jego strach zupełnie wyparował, więc czuł tylko podekscytowanie. Natychmiast zaciągnął kufer do jednego z łóżek. Szybka analiza rozkładu i wybrał to, które po otworzeniu drzwi niezbyt dobrze widać. Zadowolony, opadł na materac. Zaraz za nim weszli Vincent i Blaise. Zabini od razu rozpoznał swój kufer, ale Vin stał skołowany, aż do pokoju nie weszli Theo i Draco.

– Vincent, twoje wyrko jest tam – powiedział Theodor i podszedł do swojego kufra.

Evander skupił jednak wzrok na Draco, który targał za sobą swój kufer.

– Zabini, robisz wypad. Ja śpię tutaj.

Blaise zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie wydaje mi się.

– A mnie nie obchodzi, co masz na ten temat do powiedzenia. Wynocha!

Blaise stanął w obronnej pozie.

– Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam – powiedział groźnie, górując wzrostem nad blondynem.

Draco uśmiechnął się tylko.

– Wynocha – powiedział.

Evander ze zgrozą patrzył, jak Blaise bierze zamach, ale w tej samej chwili zza Draco wyłonili się Vincent i Greg, a także Theo. Blaise zwątpił. Zacisnął pięści, wziął kufer i wyszedł bez słowa.

– Dzięki – Draco poklepał swoich kolegów po plecach i poczekał, aż wyjdą.

Evander wpatrywał się w niego pytająco.

– Fajne z nich chłopaki, ale rozumem to oni nie grzeszą. Gdybym spędził z nimi w pokoju najbliższe siedem lat, obawiam się, że cofnąłbym się w rozwoju.

Evander nie zdołał powstrzymać parsknięcia.

– Poza tym – dodał Draco. – Nazwiska takie jak Nott i Verlaine są zdecydowanie odpowiedniejszym towarzystwem dla Malfoya.

Evanderowi zszedł uśmieszek z twarzy. Draco to zauważył, ale Evander nie zamierzał drążyć tematu.

Verlaine. Gdyby jego matka żyła, gdyby wiedzieli kim był jego ojciec… pewnie wcale nie nazywałby się Verlaine. Może byłby jakimś Smithem, Jonesem albo Williamsem?

Musiał mieć to wypisane na twarzy.

– Co jest, Evander?

Nott podszedł do niego, obserwując go badawczo.

– N-nic. – Teraz to już nie dadzą mu spokoju.

– Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że nie jesteś Verlaine? Podszywasz się pod kogoś? Jakieś zaklęcie, eliksir? – dopytywał Theodor.

Evander potrząsnął głową. Nie uwierzyli. Po chwili stali nad nim z założonymi rękami.

– Z tego co wiem, jesteś synem Lairda Verlaine’a i jego żony, Isly, z domu Yaxley.

– Nie jestem – powiedział zrezygnowany.

– Wyjaśnij – zażądał Draco.

Evander westchnął. Przez moment był taki szczęśliwy. Dzień, w którym usłyszał, że Tiara przydziela go do Slytherinu, miał być najszczęśliwszym dniem w jego życiu.

– Laird to mój wuj. Jestem synem jego siostry, Arlie Verlaine. Ojca nie znam.

Przez moment wpatrywali się w niego zdziwieni.

– Tej zdrajczyni? – wypluł Theodor.

Evander natychmiast wstał.

– Nie obrażaj mojej matki, Nott – wychrypiał.

– On jej nie obraził, Verlaine. Tylko stwierdził fakt.

Evander natychmiast odnotował, że Draco powiedział mu po nazwisku. Cóż, może sobie zasłużył, nazywając tak Theodora, ale…

– Wiem, że była po złej stronie, ale to nadal moja matka – warknął.

Draco spojrzał na niego z góry.

– Pytanie pozostaje – zawiesił głos dla lepszego efektu, – z kim się puściła, że nie chciała się do tego przyznać.

Krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy, kiedy to usłyszał. Jego największe obawy zostały zwerbalizowane w tak okrutny sposób. Zacisnął usta, ale nie oderwał wzroku od twarzy Draco.

– Pewnie był mugolakiem. Albo, Merlinie. Mógł być mugolem. Mieszkam ze szlamą w pokoju - Nott odsunął się, wzdrygając.

Spoglądał na Evandera jak na kupę gówna. Draco również patrzył na niego z obrzydzeniem.

– Szlama w Slytherinie. Tego chyba jeszcze nie było…

**Author's Note:**

> melduję, że część druga, Afirmacja Krwi, się pisze! Jestem w połowie, więc jeszcze tylko troszkę~


End file.
